Science Safety
by KiwiFruit07
Summary: Just a random science project that my friend and I had to do. And yes. We used Hetalia characters as the victims.


**This is what you get when you have to do a project on science safety, and a previous role play where Russia makes Estonia drink chemicals comes to mind. BAM. A science project. This, by the way, is what we turned in.  
So there's no confusion, Leilani Seabury, Silvia del Rosario Castro, and Molly Dixon are my friends and my OCs, Hawaii, Guatemala and Jamaica. ENJOY!**

* * *

In science class, period four, there were two groups of students that just couldn't grasp the concept of the rules. One of these groups consisted of Eduard von Bock, Ivan Braginski, and Raivis Galante. Ivan was a particularly disturbed character, always seeming to want to injure his fellow lab partners in one way or another.

For this story, poor Eduard fell victim to Ivan.

Ivan held out the glass to Eduard and insisted he drink the material in the glass. "But Ivan, that's a chemical!" Eduard had said, pushing his goggles up on his face. Ivan simply smiled.

"I am aware." Ivan said. Eduard looked skeptically at Ivan, but hesitantly took the glass and downed the liquid. He instantly coughed, Ivan's grin only getting wider. "See? It's apple juice." Eduard's throat was burning, the sensation making its way to his lungs so he could only wheeze. Raivis noticed, tears immediately jumping to his blue eyes. He scurried to Mr. Laurinaitis and cried, "Code one!"

Eduard von Bock was in the hospital for two weeks. Don't be like Eduard and drink the chemicals at your lab stations.

Our next story follows a trio at lab station six; Yao Wang, Leilani Seabury, and Kiku Honda. Yao was known around the school for his sleeves that were much too long and hair that reached his shoulders when taken out of the ponytail, both of which are issues when dealing with flammable chemicals.

Yao had refused to roll up his sleeves, even when working back at the lab. Kiku begged him, even attempting to roll up Yao's sleeves for him, but Yao would always hit his hand away. When Leilani would scold him, he would only snap at her to take the flower out of her hair that she had perched behind her ear. One day they were all heating up a chemical. Yao's sleeve brushed against the flames, instantly flaring up with fire. He gasped, waving his arm in the air to try and get the flames to die out. Leilani squealed, trying to control Yao. Kiku turned the gas off, watching with panic as Leilani's elbow hit the beaker of chemicals. The whole table ignited, surrounding the trio with flames.

What a terrible moment for Mr. Laurinaitis to be talking with Mr. Łukasiewicz in the hall.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, at lab station one, was the first to notice the fire in the corner. He grabbed the fire extinguisher, running over to them and spraying the fire out. "Don't worry! The awesome me will save you!" The three hugged each other, all nearly shaking to death. Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy raced off to fetch Mr. Laurinaitis from the hallway, many shouts coming from the other students. The fire eventually died out, thanks to Gilbert ("My awesomeness was just too much for that fire!"). Mr. Laurinaitis rushed in, disappointment and worry etched on his face.

He sent the three to the nurse, with Yao suffering a terrible burn on his arm. Always remember to roll up your sleeves and remove all dangling items when working at a lab station.

* * *

**I love how we actually turned this in for our school science project...Anyways. This next one was what we wrote when we were bored and couldn't actually come up with anything, so this cracktastic story was created. **

* * *

Once upon a time there was a boy named Eduard von Bock. Eduard was a normal teenage boy in the eighth grade until one day his lab partner Ivan Braginski gave him a cup with something in it. "Here, Eduard. Drink this."

"But Ivan, that's a chemical!" He said with a gasp.

"Noooooooo, it's apple juice." Ivan insisted.

"WHUUUUUUUT." Squealed Raivis Galante. "Drink it, Eduard!" And with that, Eduard drank it. Because he could not deny a request from Raivis, who was his bestest friend evah.

Meanwhile, at lab station six, Leilani and Yao and Kiku were all working together on some kind of explosive chemical. Yao was refusing to roll up his sleeves, even though Kiku insisted he should. Leilani told Yao that he was going to explode with flames because his sleeves would get in the chemicals. "NO, ARU. I WILL NOT ROLL UP MY SLEEVES, ARU."

"But Yao! You'll explode into a firey flame of flames!" Unfortunately, Yao didn't listen to Kiku's pleas. So with that he caught on fire. He ran around in derpy little circles screaming, "CODE ONE, ARU! CODE ONE, ARU!" Mr. Laurinaitis didn't hear him because he was talking to Alfred F. Jones. Who just happened to be partners with Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy. But they were off talking.

AT TABLE ONE, Roderich Edelstein was scolding the awesome albino known as Gilbert Beilschmidt for not wearing goggles while working with acidic acid. His broski, Ludwig Beilschmidt, was chatting with Feliciano Vargas. Feliciano's fratello, Lovino Vargas, was arguing with Antonio Fernandez Carriedo over whether tomato turtles existed or not.

Group five was being all chill and stuff. They even had shaded goggles. Silvia del Rosario Castro was off flirting with Carlos Machado. Molly Dixon was asleep, lying in the chemicals that had spilled on the table from when Carlos was agitated with Silvia. Silvia had called him fat, therefore he spilled the chemicals aaaaaaall over Molly.

JUST THEN, the school nurse, Mrs. Héderváry, sashayed in. LIKE, BAM. With her, she had the lunch lady, Natalya Braginski. Who was Ivan's younger sister. Questions? Ask the school adviser about that. The school adviser is Feliks Laurinaitis. He likes pink, sparkley, ponies. He's a brony, in case you were wondering. His daughter, Malina Laurinaitis is in first grade. *holds up two fingers*.

Back to Ivan and Eduard. Not to mention Raivis. So as Eduard's throat was, like, on fire like a chili pepper, Ivan just smiled. Eduard couldn't talk anymore, and the chemicals were probably eating at his lungs. Raivis was, like, flipping out, because his boyfriend was like, dying.

A WILD TINO VÄINÄMÖINEN APPEARS WITH HIS FRIEND BERWALD OXENSTIERNA. THEY, BECAUSE THEY'RE AWESOME, CAME INTHROUGH THE WINDOW. I mean, you totally can't open those windows, but they did. With the help of the awesome (did I mention he's awesome?) Gilbert. Because he shattered those windows with his awesomeness that is awesome.

* * *

**This is so...There aren't even words to describe this. XD I don't even understand it myself, that's how horribly cracktastic it is...but oh well. I had fun writing it!  
By the way, we did NOT turn this one in...LOL And in case you were wondering, we actually got a 100% on this...XD**

**I would love to hear your thoughts! Reviews, please~!**


End file.
